Spoilage of food has plagued humanity for millennia. Containers for food have evolved from stone to ceramic to metallic to glass to plastic, particularly for single serving consumable foods and beverages.
Shelf life of foods and beverages is affected by oxidation from oxygen molecules within the volume of the container not occupied by the food or beverage (“headspace oxygen”), within the bulk of the container walls (“inherent oxygen”), and permeating through the container walls or closure (“permeated oxygen”). Also the food or beverage itself contains oxygen which equilibrates in the headspace.
Packaging of food or beverages has utilized oxygen scavenging compositions to help preserve the freshness from oxidation by headspace oxygen, inherent oxygen, and permeated oxygen. Any food or beverage, medicament or cosmetic, or any other material highly reactive with oxygen molecules can benefit from this invention. Shelf life of food and other perishable materials can be extended because of the presence of the oxygen scavenging composition, preferably activated by a catalyst at an appropriate time.
The ColorMatrix Corporation is a leader in the supply of oxygen scavenging compositions to the food and beverage industry worldwide.